Fai x Syaoran
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Syaoran has something to tell Fai, he's been having 'problems' when he thinks about the blonde mage. Will he build up the courage, if so.. will he be rejected? Or, does the blonde feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Syaoran couldn't quite understand his problem. More and more.. he found himself staring at the blonde mage and even having.. strange thoughts about him. Thoughts he shouldn't be having, they're inappropriate but he can't stop himself.

He sits cross legged, hoping the others don't see what's happening, between his legs.. he had an erection. He put his hands in his lap, trying to mask it further as far as he could tell, the others hadn't noticed. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Everything alright, Syaoran?" Fai asks, noticing something wrong with the boy "Y-yes." he smiles, a small blush on his face, he averts his eyes. Fai looks him over, he notices Syaoran getting redder and trying to look everywhere, but at him.

He gives him a smile, and switches his attention back to his previous task. He'd confront Syaoran later, while the others were busy with their menial tasks in the cafe thanks to Yuuko and her name, it appeared the 'Cat's Eye' was a hit.

Sakura, Kurogane and Mokona had gone to bed. Fai noticed Syaoran go into his room, he knocked softly 3 times and walked in. Syaoran was in the middle of changing, Fai covered his eyes "Sorry.." he mumbled his apology.

"N-no. It's okay." Syaoran says, quickly getting into his pyjamas and putting his dirty clothe away, sitting on his bed, facing Fai. Fai heard him sit down, and unshields his eyes "Syaoran, what was happening earlier?" Fai asks he has an idea, and raises his brow.

Syaoran freezes, so Fai had noticed.. he shakes his head, looking down in his lap, blushing madly. Fai grabs his chin and tilts it up to meet his sapphire eyes "Syaoran, what's wrong?" Fai asks "W-well... er.. uh... ah... um..." Syaoran trips over his words.

Fai smiles "You can tell me. Is it a problem? Maybe I can help." Syaoran nods, it's a big problem.. he scrunches his fists into balls, knuckles turning white. He musters up all his courage, and heaves a heavy sigh "I think.. I... l-li..like you!" he bursts out.

"I see." Fai turns serious, his expression he had never shown the others before. "Are you sure? Because last time I checked, you liked Sakura." Fai argues, and does his best to get the youth backed into a corner, where he will pick Sakura.

Syaoran blushes "I... I did. But now.. I like you." he tries his best to explain, Fai moves back and stops touching him. Syaoran looks sad, and Fai continues "I don't like you." Fai says simply, watching Syaoran flinch, and look like he'd just been hit.

"What would you do, if I said that?" Fai asks, Syaoran lifts up his bowed head, eyes staring in wonder. "What...?" he asks, Fai leans in closer and answers his question, not by speaking but by physical connection.

He gave him a quick kiss, that ended before it even started. Syaoran was disappointed, and pouting wanting more. Fai knew what the younger boy wanted, but wasn't sure if he was ready for such an important milestone in his life.

Fai, was hundreds of years old, but physically, he was 23. Syaoran, was 14 years old, it wasn't exactly the ideal relationship. Fai had at the very least a millenia left, and Syaoran had mere decades, it was like forbidden fruit. Not to mention, what Sakura would go through...

He shook it off, going into his room closing the door quietly. He heard foot steps, and Syaoran's door close, he sat on his bed looking out the window. Smiling at the enchantment of the moonlight and the stars.

He heard a simple, soft knocking on his door and Syaoran came in, timid, blushing and shaking a bit. He looked so cute, Fai thought, like a child waiting to be praised, or punished. Fai tapped the bed beside him, motioning for him to sit beside him.

Syaoran smiled, closing the door silently, and sitting beside the blonde mage. He fidgeted, he was far too nervous, he knew why he came but was ashamed to ask Fai. He bit his lip "Syaoran." Fai called his name, Syaoran turned his head to Fai.

"Are you sure, you're ready for what it would take to be in a relationship. With me?" he asked him seriously Syaoran had already thought about that, and nodded his head "Think, really hard. Am I the one you want to be with?" Fai asks

Syaoran thinks about it again, for another moment. He nods, to Fai smiling with a light tint on his cheeks. "I see. So, are you _sure _you don't want to be with Sakur-" Fai got cut off, the chocolate haired, younger boy had kissed him.

He smiled, he had to admit the boy was cute. And he did love to make him happy, but Sakura.. she'd be so hurt by this and he didn't want her to be sad... his thoughts cut off as he continued to kiss Syaoran, his thoughts about her, faded away.

For now, he didn't care about what others wanted, he couldn't. He would try to be selfish, no matter how hard it would be, he would do this. He and Syaoran heard creaking, outside like someone was about to come in.

Fai and Syaoran panicked, Fai sat up properly and pretended to be teaching Syaoran something, "So you see, Syaoran that's how you would properly be able to use such defensive magics." Sakura came in, and saw the pair.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Fai asked smiling, Syaoran felt sad, she'd ruined the moment the pair had been having, and sat down between them. "I had... a bad dream." she seemed on the verge of tears "What about?" Fai asks

"Syaoran.. and you... and Kurogane.. and Mokona.. all died." She sobs "Are you okay?" Fai hugs her, tight and Syaoran fumes, he's jealous. He wants Fai to hold him like that, and not Sakura. He crosses his arms, and pouts.

Sakura finishes crying, and falls asleep on Fai, he carries her back to her room, opening his door silently and hers. He pulls back the blanket, putting her down, and tucking her in. Shutting her door, and his, then going back to Syaoran.


	2. Chapter 2

Fai discovers Syaoran still pouting, "What's wrong, Syaoran?" he asks "Nothing." Syaoran huffs, Fai walks closer and stares into his amber eyes "Are you_ sure _it's _nothing?_" he questions. Syaoran has a faint blush on his face, he can't lie to Fai.

He sighs, "I-It's j-just that.. well.. uh.. um.. ah.." Syaoran finds himself stammering while trying to spit out what he wanted to say. "You were jealous, because I was hugging Sakura. Instead of you, is that what you want to say?" Fai asks

Syaoran nods, his face going redder, Fai hugs him tightly. Syaoran's eyes widen, he puts his arms around Fai, smiling as he got what he wanted. He felt silly now, more like a child because he'd pouted and gotten jealous over something so simple as a hug.

But, he had to admit it was worth it. He hadn't been jealous when he liked Sakura, but with Fai hugging Sakura he was ready to burst with anger. He felt a tinge of sadness as Fai pulled back, letting go of him his smile wavering.

"Didn't want me to let go, did you?" Fai asks, Syaoran nods, the mage grins as he leans in giving Syaoran a kiss instead of a hug, Syaoran had wanted a hug but this was just as if not better than a hug from Fai.

It reminded him of something, the taste and texture when Fai kissed him. Sweet, like strawberries. He liked anything Fai would give him, but despite this found himself longing for more. He knew he was far too young for such things.

He was only 14, and Fai looked much older than him. At least Kurogane's age, but that never ceased his thoughts about the two of them together. He'd been thinking about such things, and how it would occur when Fai had caught him earlier.

He was happy when he thought nobody had caught him, but to his dismay, and surprise Fai had seen him but not just accepted him. He liked him back, and was willing for them to be in an actual relationship.

Granted, they hadn't known each other long. And before he'd met Fai, he was definitely straight but it hadn't taken him long to take a liking to Fai, as friends but suddenly he had felt more than that, not simply as a friend.

He'd snapped out of it, when Fai tried to get his attention. "Syaoran, do you have a fever?" he asked touching his forehead, to see if it was warm but his temperature appeared to be normal, Syaoran shook his head.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" he asked "I was just thinking, about how I got to this point." Syaoran smiles "This point.. you mean liking me?" Fai asks Syaoran nods, the blonde mage shrugs it off, he hadn't really realized it either.

When he began to like the younger boy, he had taken a liking to him right away, he was always so cute with that princess of his. He had a rule, to never get close to other people, in case he lost them no attachment, no hurt.

Fai was going to get changed into his pyjamas, his white v-neck long sleeved shirt, and black bottoms. He removed his shirt, putting on the white one, and his pants putting them away, he'd totally forgotten Syaoran was in the room.

He turned around, to see the youth's face redder than ever, he sweat dropped he hadn't noticed Syaoran had been watching, and didn't pay attention to the fact that he was still in the room. In fact, he just simply forgot, it wasn't intentional.

"S-sorry, Syaoran." Fai smiled sheepishly "N-no.. it's okay." he tried to reassure Fai, he nodded and went back over to the bed. He yawned, he was tired and pulled the covers up, laying under them he looked to Syaoran.

"So, are you going to stay or-" Fai didn't get to finish his question, because Syaoran nodded at the 'stay' portion of his sentence. He chuckled, his blonde spikes cascading on his pillow as he lay back on his right side to face Syaoran.

Syaoran laid on his left side, facing the blonde mage, his chocolate brown hair sprawling out across his pillow, he smiled at Fai, who smiled back as he wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist, pulling him closer.

He shut his eyes, Syaoran doing the same sighing from content and finally fell asleep. He awoke, by knocking on the door, he got ready to get up, and fell over Syaoran. He laughed, wiping sleep out of his eyes as he opened the door yawning.

"Ah, Sakura to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fai asks "Do you know where Syaoran is?" she asks Fai looks behind him, and back to her "I do, he's sleeping." he opened the door further so she could see the sleeping Syaoran.

"H-how come he slept in here?" she asks "He got tired after I was tutoring him in magics and such. So I let him sleep in here." Fai explains quick on his feet, she perks up after hearing that, nothing could have happened between them.

That was just ridiculous.. she smiled as she walked off getting into her outfit for the cafe. Fai got dressed, waking up Syaoran "Syaoran, you need to get dressed." he reminded him, Syaoran shoots up and nods.

He goes into his room, getting into his uniform and stretches getting ready for the new day. He was to begin sword training with Kurogane, he went back into Fai's room. "I'm starting sword training today." he sounded excited.

"I know, but be careful." Fai chides kissing his forehead, Syaoran nods as he walks out, Fai cooks breakfast for the pair, getting praised by Syaoran and Mokona, and criticized by Kurogane for his efforts, he smiled as the pair left.

He gave Sakura their lunches he'd 'forgotten' to give the pair as they left. He'd also begin experimenting with more baking, and recipes he knew of. He knew the others would appreciate it, and of course that Kurogane would 'hate' everything he made.

He set out in his work, planning out what special delicacies he could make for the group. He'd decided on hot chocolate, and a large strawberry cake with almonds, whipped cream, strawberry syrup as a glaze and strawberries as decoration.

He grabbed all the necessary ingredients for the cake, he'd make the hot chocolate later considering it wouldn't be 'hot' until later on. He mixed all of the wet ingredients, and the dry mixing those and putting the cake in the oven.

He set up the tables, Sakura had come back and helped him in his tasks. She placed the silverware on the tables, after he put on the table clothes and centre pieces. Fai set the plates, and the pair cleaned the place just to make it shine even better.

Making everything shine, customers came in and Sakura was right in her work. A little wonky, to begin with but she got the hang of it, admirable to be sure. She'd even prodded at information on the feather and legends.

She used their lie they loved to use of being 'travellers' and collecting stories. It was true, in it's on way to an extent. Fai wondered how Syaoran was doing in his sword training, obviously doing his best like he always did.

Before he knew it, the end of the day drew nearer and Syaoran had arrived back with a banged up Syaoran. He was concerned, but decided it best not to say, or do anything he wouldn't usually have done before.

Fai and Kurogane had gone to see the pair, and discovered Syaoran asleep on his bed, not changed but still in his cut clothes. Sakura was sleeping, her head on her hands on the edge of his bed. Even Fai had to admit it looked cute.

He went to his bedroom, Kurogane to his he readied himself for bed. He wondered what would happen when Syaoran found Sakura, half-hanging off his bed like that.. he wished he could see it, it would be funny.


End file.
